


A hedgehog's greatest fear

by orphan_account



Series: Smash brothers [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dark, Everyone Needs A Hug, Getting Over a Fear, Learning to Swim, Mario being friends with Sonic, Most smash characters being ooc, My best take, Nothing Sexual, Sonic being ooc, Sonic drowning, fear of water, no one is dying, people getting hurt, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lucas accidentally pushes Sonic into a pool, all the other smashers must help Sonic get over his fear of water and learn to swim





	A hedgehog's greatest fear

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be as great in the first chapter, that's because of writers block, it'll improve later on.... Probably

"Perform cpr, Link...just until Dr.Mario comes!" Zelda panicked as Sonic's body layed on the pool side. Link pushed against Sonic's chest many times within a minute. Everyone gathered around in shock.

"I have a pulse." Link replied, anxiety going down a bit, but he still continued to do cpr, he was not going to stop until his friend was alright and conscious 

"Anyone know what happened?" Zelda turned around facing shocked smashers. "Because seeing Sonic panicking in water wasn't something I wanted to see through my bedroom window...we know he can't swim."

"I know what Happened." Ness spoke up with guilt in his eyes. "I...I didn't mean to push him in the water, I didn't know he couldn't swim, so I panicked and hid... I'm sorry." Ness added now looking at the ground. He didn't know Sonic couldn't swim, no one informed him, Sonic didn't even say anything, he should of knew something was up when Sonic avoided any water stages.

Zelda sighed, and pushed her fingers to her forehead. She looked at Link still performing Cpr on the teenage hedgehog. "We would teach him how to swim, but he's hydrophobic...and it's alright Ness, you didn't know-" 

"DR. MARIO HERE." Dr Mario ran over to the scene. Dr. Mario instantly swooped into action, now sitting down next to Link, giving advice and courage "I want you to go faster, maybe hit his chest a few times. Block his nose and breath into his mouth." The Italian doctor instructed now holding Sonic's hand link nodded and continued to go faster doing the best he can

"C'mon Sonic, please be ok." Dr.Mario grabbed Sonic's wet gloved hand and squeezed hard, hoping for everything to be fine and dandy 

Another ten minutes happened and Sonic shot up, coughed harshly and threw up the water that was stored in his lungs, but he just layed there still on the ground looking exhausted, frightened and traumatized. 

"Mama Mia!" Dr Mario shouted. "Someone help me take Sonic to the medical room." Link stood up and picked up Sonic without a struggle. Sonic groaned in pain as Link picked him up

Everyone watched Sonic be put on Link's shoulders looking like he just saw a ghost. It was unnerving to see

"Ness..." Zelda kneeled down looking a bit disappointed. "Why did you pushed Sonic in the pool?"

Ness didn't look back up, he just felt over whelming guilt locked in his stomach. "He was being a jerk...well he wasn't trying to, he just frustrated me. He was helping me train for my battle tomorrow and he was running all over the place, then he stopped next to the pool well that's because he lost his balanced, I could see some type of fear in his eyes, just thought he was scared of me. I should of stopped walking to him when he told me to not hit him-" he sobbed and Lucas hugged him. "I thought it was just a playful thing...he kept looking at the pool and then I hit him in the stomach, hard but not at the same time...he slipped and fell in the pool... That's when you saw him frashing about."

"Sonic will be alright." Fox McCloud said from within the crowed. "But someone will have to go tell Knuckles and Shadow what happened."

"To the assist trophy side of the mansion?" Wario shivered.

"I'll go get them." Samus sighed and walked off.

Samus walked through the hallway on the assist trophy's, why was everyone so nervous to step through these halls? She looked at the doors looking for Knuckles' and Shadow's room, she found it. The door was red and black, decorated nicely with stickers of warning signs spreaded about, obviously Shadow's doing. Samus hesitated and then loudly knocked.

"Who is it?" Said someone from behind the door. Sounded like Knuckles. His voice sounded so rough and deep. It always intimidated so many people when they didn't see who the person behind the voice was, but when they did eventually see the person behind it, they would stop shaking in their boots and laugh; Knuckles hated that, but he would always show them who's boss though his punches

"It's Samus."

Knuckles opened the door, glaring at her confused on why she was here. None of the smashers would come to his door unless it involved Sonic. Kncukles instantly thought his blue friend caused a fight so he stood up from his seat and began to walk over to the door. knuckles' heavy footsteps were heard from behind the door. "What did he do now?" Knuckles asked looking not surprised

"Well Sonic didn't do anything, he almost drowned though, think maybe you should go to the medical room to check on him." Samus replied looking as Knuckles' sudden change in expression

Knuckles's eyes widened, he didn't say anything, Samus could see through the Echidna's purple eyes he was worried,shocked and angry. "Why? Why was he in the water anyway!?" He growled. "That's unlike him."

"Ness accidentally pushed him in the pool... Sonic wasn't breathing for 20 minutes."

Knuckles' slapped his face with his giant glove. ' ** _I was right_**? Of _course Sonic got thrown into water, of course he did something to make someone angry.'_ Knuckles was caught in thought until he suddenly grabbed himself out of it and looked at the tall bounty Hunter. "I'll go get Shadow and we'll be right there." Knuckles instantly replied. It was a good thing they cared for his blue friend, Samus acknowledged and appreciated that. The bounty Hunter nodded and then walked away to the smash dining room where everyone were eating lunch

Samus didn't take long to get back to the fighters side, that was because she ran and then causally flew through the hallways, breaking master hands rules. "So what did they say?" Falco asked with his mouth full of pudding

"Don't eat with you mouth full." Isabelle frowned. Falco instantly closed his mouth looking a bit scared

"Well Shadow wasn't there, but knuckles was, He said he'll be there right away." Samus sat down and grabbed a muffin. 

"God I hope they don't call Am-" Diddy kong huffed, but before he could finish the sentence he was greated with a door zapping open and a pink hedgehog walking in, with huge amounts of ferocious strength and love for Sonic beaming through the roof. "Well never mind." The monkey grabbed his chest slipping off from his seat and onto the ground 

 **"WHERE'S MY SONIC!!?"** Screamed the pink hedgehog, fire around her body and excessive amount of anger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not many smash Brothers stories involve much of Sonic so I thought maybe I should write one. 
> 
> Also I create depressing and dark stories, so far they all seem to be about someone dying, in trouble or anything that includes someone getting hurt; is it it a kink? Probably


End file.
